A World Without Words
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: Alex Carter is a famous pianist at the age of 17 who only speaks English. Raye finds herself having feelings for him.Can love survive without spoken words?R&R.
1. Suprises

" And here you guys always complain about me being late!" Serena whined as Lita began to pace around the room again, a concerned look on her face.  
  
It wasn't like Amy to be late; she was usually the first to arrive at a scout meeting. Lita, Serena, and Mina had informed me earlier that she hadn't been at school either.  
  
" I tried calling her three times already, Raye, but she's not at home and neither is Mrs. Mizuno."  
  
Looking at my watch again, I noted that she was half an hour late by now. Terrible ideas began to run through my head as to what could have happened to cause her tardiness. I walked outside the temple and gazed down the steps, hoping to see her come running up. No such luck. Tired of waiting around and doing nothing, I went back inside.  
  
" You guys wait here. I'm going over to her house to see if she's there," I announced to the group as I grabbed my red coat and sprinted back outside.  
  
* * *  
  
I knocked on Amy's front door and took a step back to see if she was up in her room. Hearing footsteps, I became more relaxed. The door opened and to my great surprise, a young man was standing there. I took a few steps back and checked the address of the house. The guy looked at me for a moment before saying something. I couldn't understand a word he was saying until I realized that he wasn't speaking in Japanese. Then, Amy stepped in front of the guy, a look of realization striking her face as she saw me.  
  
" Raye! Oh my goodness; I forgot to tell you guys that I couldn't make it today!"  
  
" Um. three questions. Who is he? What is he trying to say? What the hell is he doing in your house?"  
  
" Maybe I should go to the temple and explain it to all of you at one time."  
  
* * *  
  
The four of us sat on one side of our study table while Amy and the guy sat across from us. The guy appeared slightly uncomfortable under our staring eyes. We all seemed to be thinking the same thing: Could this be a boyfriend Amy's been hiding from us?  
  
" Well, hurry up and tell us, Amy! What going on between you and him?" Mina questioned intensely, her eyes bright and shiny with anticipation.  
  
" Mina! No, you guys don't possibly think that.Oh, I guess the idea isn't too far-fetched. Well, this is Alex Carter. He's from the US and will be staying in Japan for a while. His manager is a friend of my mother's and thought it would be a good idea if he could be around people more his own age."  
  
" Manager?" Lita questioned aloud.  
  
" Yes, manager. Any of you ever heard of Alex Vilares?" Amy questioned back.  
  
I watch Alex as Amy mentioned his name. His eyes drifted over to her and then towards us as she mentioned the second name. His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before wandering down to his hands, which were resting on the table. The color of his eyes was an unusually dark, smoky blue, which were quite the contrast to his golden skin.  
  
" Vilares? Isn't that the name of some famous pianist or something?" I asked.  
  
" Right you are, Raye. This is he, thus the manager. Alex's is playing a few concerts here."  
  
" Wow, that's you? I always thought you were so much older! My mom totally loves you!" Mina squealed.  
  
Alex looked up at Mina for a minute, a questioning look on his face.  
  
" What's wrong, Alex?" I asked as he turned his attention over to me.  
  
Amy suddenly rested a hand on his shoulder and started speaking rapidly to him in another language. He nodded his head and spoke back, gesturing at Mina and I. She pointed at each of us and said our names.  
  
" I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention another thing. He only speaks English. He said he's glad to meet you and sorry that he can't understand what you're trying to say."  
  
" How.different.someone who doesn't speak our language."  
  
" You'll get use to it Serena. Now, if you will excuse Alex and I, we need to get back to my house so he can practice. He has his first performance in a few days and from what he's told me, his trainer is mighty strict."  
  
" Can I still come over later, Amy, to practice for choir try-outs?"  
  
" Yes, Raye. See you then. Bye girls."  
  
* * *  
  
I arrived at Amy's house with my sheet music later that evening. As before, Alex answered the door. He waved me in with his hand; his smile showed recognition of whom I was. Once we reached Amy's large living room, he gestured towards the couch, then towards the clock, holding his pointer and thumb close together. Alex sat down on the bench in front of the Mizuno's large, black piano and began to play one of his more popular songs, "Death of the Soul." His brown, spiky hair and regular street clothes with some foreign name brand written on them didn't seem to match with what I had imagined a professional pianist to wear, no matter what age the musician was. He was quite gifted with the ability to play the piano like many of the legendary greats. Halfway through the song, Amy came in the front door, throwing a few grocery sacks on the kitchen counter closest to the door.  
  
" Hi, Raye. Sorry I'm late. There was a bit of traffic coming home. You ready to start?"  
  
" I haven't been here long and yes, I have the music right here. Next step is to get it down pact for next week's choir show auditions."  
  
I followed Amy upstairs to her room. She looked over the sheet music for a while before handing it back and asking me to sing it. I started off fine, but once I got through the first few lines, I lost track of how the melody went. Amy looked over it again in attempt to find it, but wasn't having any more luck than I had.  
  
" I know. These are notes for the piano, correct? Why don't we just go ask Alex if he would mind playing it?"  
  
" Are you sure, Amy? Maybe we shouldn't bother him."  
  
" Oh nonsense. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to play something new."  
  
Author's Note: I've had so many odd ideas running through my head lately. Was wondering if anyone liked this one or not. If you do, tell me and I'll continue it. If not, I'll pull it down and try my other idea with Alex. Please review so I know. Thanks so much! Oh, and if somebody already has been using the name Alex Carter, I apologize for using it and didn't mean to steal it. -Raye/littlepenguingrl 


	2. The Piano

As Amy and I made our way down the staircase, the hauntingly beautiful song "Quiet River" began to unfold. It had been my favorite song back when I was dating Chad last year, back before he broke up with me and moved out of the area. It was a bit depressing to hear it playing, but I tried not to think of Chad. As we walked into the living room, he stopped playing, which I was quite thankful for.  
Amy explained the situation and showed him my sheet music. He looked over it a moment before handing it back to her. Alex began to play the song perfectly as if he had played it a million times before. He glanced over towards me for a moment until I locked eyes with him; he promptly looked away.  
  
"Do you need him to play it again?" Amy asked after Alex had spoken to her in English near the end of the song.  
  
"Once more, if he doesn't mind. It must be such a juvenile song for him to be playing," I responded, even though I really didn't need to hear it again.  
  
As soon as he had started playing, I remember the song. I just wanted to watch him play it again. It was odd; I didn't really know how to explain it. Watching him play was like looking at something beautiful that you had never seen before. You just couldn't pull your eyes away. He made it look so effortless. I suppose the fact that he was pretty cute also helped spark my interest. I just wish that I could speak to him. As everyone was leaving the temple yesterday, Mina had walked out with Alex and Amy, starting up a conversation with him in English. I didn't think much of it at the time, but it seemed the longer you were around Alex, the more you wanted to learn about him. Amy said something, pulling me out of my thoughts. Both she and Alex were looking at me, obviously waiting for a reply to a question that I hadn't heard.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" I questioned, a bit embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Alex wants to know if he needs to play it again or not."  
  
"Oh, no. I got it. Tell him 'Thanks' for me."  
  
Amy spoke to him again. They went back and forth for a little while, leaving me dying to know what they were saying. She mentioned my name a few times, making me even more curious. I was seriously debating asking Amy to teach me some basic English when they stopped talking and looked at me once more  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alex was just telling me that he's playing tonight and wanted to know if you and the other girls wanted to go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Can you go or does your grandpa need you tonight?"  
  
"Who cares if he needs me? I'd love to go!"  
  
She spoke to Alex again. His eyes kept straying away from Amy every few moments towards me. It made me sort of nervous; I wondered if they were talking about me again or what. Not knowing English totally bites!  
  
"Alex said that the concert starts at 6 tonight. You need to dress formal. If you want, you can meet me here and we can go together."  
  
"Sounds good. I guess I need to get home then and find myself a decent dress. I wonder if Lita would mind me borrowing a pair of her shoes."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After tearing through my closet for awhile, I finally decided on what dress to wear. It was black and form fitting on top. The bottom was a light, flowing material that wrapped around, leaving a small slit in the front that came up a few inched below my kneecap. I played around with my hair for awhile, deciding on an elegant bun with a few strand left out to make it less snotty and uptight looking. Checking in the mirror, I was quite satisfied. I loved dressing up, especially since the opportunity didn't occur too often.  
I arrived at Amy's house a short while later and saw the other girls there, all looking absolutely stunning. Everyone was excited to go, especially after meeting Alex yesterday and seeing that he was around our age. Unfortunately, Amy told us that he had left quite awhile ago in order to get set up at the concert hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The seats were wonderful. The five of us were seated in a private balcony just to the left of the stage. There was a wonderful view from here. After a short wait, the lights dimmed and Alex walked on stage, dressed formally in black with a coat that had a long tail. His hair was pulled down and parted neatly in the center. He looked a lot older than he actually was as he bowed deeply to the audience before taking a seat in front of the grand piano.  
The room was dead silent as he began to play. Just like back at Amy's house, it was mystical to watch him. This time, I wasn't the only one enchanted by his skill. The entire audience seemed captured by his melodies. I began to lose track of how many songs he had played as the night progressed. At the end of the song "The Wolf's Cry", Alex stood up and bowed to the audience once more. The crowd erupted into applause with lots of enthusiasm. I watched him look around the auditorium at different sections, slightly bowing his head and smiling. He looked up at our balcony for a brief minute before walking off stage. The house lights came back on and people slowly began to leave.  
  
"Wow! He was amazing," Serena said while standing up.  
  
"I think I just became a fan of classical music," Lita joked as she picked up her purse.  
  
We all exited into the wait area twenty minutes later after the crowd had died down a little. To my great surprise, I saw Alex slip out one of the side doors marked No Admittance. He was back in a sweatshirt and jeans that he had been wearing earlier. His hair was also spiked back up. If I hadn't known, I would never have thought him to be Alex Vilares. He made his way over to us quickly.  
Mina was the first to speak as he got close enough. I assumed that she was praising him from the sparkle in her eye. He seemed a bit bashful at being complimented, which was sort of cute. Alex walked out the doors with us, holding it open for us to go through. I couldn't help but smile at his good upbringing. He walked next to me once we were outside.  
  
"Hey Amy, tell him that he was magnificent," I said while trying not to stare at him.  
  
She told him and he smiled. Nodding his head slightly at me, his eyes made contact with mine. To my surprise, he suddenly pulled me closer to him. I was shocked and unsure of his motive when I realized that we were walking through the parking lot and there was a car who was trying to back up to my right. I felt my face flush as he slowly let me go. I murmured thanks, thinking that he'd have an idea of what I said.  
We found Amy's mother's car shortly afterwards. We all said good-bye to him while piling inside. Amy spoke to Alex briefly before getting into the front passenger seat next to her mother. Alex stepped back and waved before heading off towards the building. 


End file.
